Game Over Gustavo
by Alibellz
Summary: Gustavo chose Cat's Crew instead of Big Time Rush. Not only did Gustavo make the biggest mistake of his life. The boys all have a secret.


Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush!

Summary: Gustavo picked the girls group Cat's Crew instead of BTR. BTR has had enough, they don't need Gustavo. On their way back to Minnesota, a stranger gave them a card. The boys make a decision to go back to Hollywood. They are back and better than ever.

Chapter One- Final Straw

They four boys took a seat in the meeting room. As they sat down, their rival girl group; Cat's Crew smirked. Something was wrong, they boys felt nauseous. Gustavo started by saying," Dogs, you are out. You're right Rocque Records doesn't have enough room for two bands. So, I made a decision, you dogs are going back to where ever you came from. I bought you out of your contract. BTR is over. Cat's Crew is better than BTR and will be even better."

The boys were stunned; they had Gustavo's back since they came to L.A. How did this happen? Kendall was the first to say something,"You know what fine! We don't care anymore. But here's one thing, they will never make it to the top. Cause were the top dogs." All the boys nodded their head, and left the studio.

When they were back to the Palm Woods, they told Kendall's everything. Mrs. Knight comforted them," Boys, it's alright. It's Gustavo's lost."

Kendall looked at the guys and said," Mom we know, and I think we should go back to Minnesota. We should start packing, besides being in Hollywood was not our first choice." With that said and done, the boys began to pack. With one last look at their Palm Woods apartment, they went out the door. But the boys all thought about one thing; Gustavo is not going to ever forget about BTR.

The ride to the airport was long and awkward, none of them really wanted to leave but this is for the best, and BTR is going to chase their own dreams. Maybe Hollywood was not cut out for them. The boys went in first heading to the check in point. But there was a familiar face in the crowd. Kendall recognized the person instantly, it was his DAD!

The man in a black Armani suit walked towards them. Each boy went and gave the man a man hug. They couldn't believe it, Nate Knight was the biggest international producer of all things ever. They decides to keep this from Gustavo because who knows how he would react.

Nate told the guys," Kendall, son, I heard Gustavo decided to pick some new band over you guys. How would you guys like to be my exclusive band? I mean what do you have to lose? You can even go to school, all you have to do is give me your timetable or schedule and we can arrange time. You boys can chase your dreams and still be a band. I know you guys can do it I believe in you."

The boys loved the idea. Not only will they get to chase their own dreams, but they could be together. This was way better than Gustavo's deal. Gustavo only let them go to Palm Woods "school". They could barely do anything them there.

Rocque Records Studio

Kelly looked at the crest fallen boys, they didn't deserve this. Although, they can be reckless at times, that is what makes BTR, BTR. She couldn't believe she let history play once more.

Gustavo announced," Okay Cats, let's go down the hall and record some more songs. Then we can all go home." They all nodded and went down to the recording studio. Kelly took this time to walk down her office and type out her resignation letter. She has had enough; Gustavo is really getting on her nerves. When she opened her drawer, she saw a card.

The card has a picture of her and BTR. On the inside it read,

"Kelly.

We're going to miss you. If you ever need us we're going to be there for you. On the other side of this card is a business card. Nate is Kendall's dad. He needs an assistant; if you are ever interested give him a call.

Love,

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos"

Kelly thought," Those boys are so sweet." She quickly looked at the back of the card. She was as shocked as she was when Gustavo fired the boys. Kendall's dad was the Nate Knight. She quickly went into the studio.

As Gustavo's girl group was singing, Kelly walked in. She handed him the letter wordlessly. This was Gustavo's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean your quitting? Who are you going to work for? You have no idea what you are going to be missing."

Kelly was furious, who was her to belittle her, "FYI, I am going to be working for Nate Knight. You make the most stupid decisions and I have to save you ass every time. This time I can't do anything about what you have done."

Gustavo's mouth dropped open wide, he knew who Nate Knight is. Not only is he the richest man in the world, but he is the owner of Griffin's company. Griffin is only the CEO, Griffin still had to take orders form Nate Knight.

Kelly innocently said," Gustavo, does Kendall Knight ring a bell? You know the one from Big Time Rush? He is the heir to everything that Nate Knight has. You made such a big mistake."

Kelly left the building leaving the shocked Gustavo.


End file.
